DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): This study, which is an exploration of Nazi cancer policy, will contribute to recent historical work that has shown that certain kinds of science flourished under the Nazi regime. This was particularly true of sciences of an applied nature as well as sciences that fit within the larger program of Nazi segregation and extermination. Previous scholarship has demonstrated that physicians joined the Nazi party in very large numbers, that about 60% of all professional biologists joined the party, and that the Nazi regime maintained a large medical surveillance capacity as part of its program to "improve the strength of the German nation." Little, however, is known about Nazi cancer research and policy. The Principal Investigator's preliminary research suggests that the Nazi government devoted a great deal of attention to this topic: Nazi health activists may well have developed the most comprehensive cancer prevention program of the time, involving regulations of exposure to occupational carcinogens, and bans on smoking in public spaces and on certain forms of tobacco advertising. In the proposed project the Investigator will explore the history of German cancer research and policy during the period, 1933-1945, with a look at pre-1933 and post-1945 science and policy for purposes of comparison. The significance of the project lies in its potential to help us understand how political events--including those of a racist dictatorship--may shape scientific practices and priorities; also, light may be shed on how cancer policies impact on cancer rates.